Pokemon Sun: A R Rated Adventure
by SoulEatah
Summary: 'If one thing was on Leo's bucket list, it was to bang Cynthia from Sinnoh.' This is a story about Leo, a hormonal teenager who elopes with everything in his path. Until he meets Lillie, a girl who tripped and accidentally showed her panties to him. Rated M for violence, language and lots and lots of sex.
1. Prologue

A/N: Sup y'all, this is my first story lol, hope y'all enjoy. btw the main character's name is Leo cuz Lion and Pokémon Sun's mascot is a... nvm you get it.

* * *

Prologue: How to not start your journey.

I can't wait for my first Poke adventure!

That's what most mindless 10 year olds would say. But not I folks. Imagine growing up seeing a twenty-two year old man with a pikachu, which survived GOD, and seeing him fail every league depressingly and still looking as young as the day we was born. Poor guy also got dumped by all the girls he traveled with...

That's why I, Leo the Great Playboy Master EX, shall not turn down that path and focus on women. Pokémon are fun and all but have you seen that Nurse Joy booty? Slut gives head at the back of the Pokémon center just for you to try and give her money. The bitches stand at the counter all day, how else will they get some?

Anyway, you wonder why a well mannered stud like myself was talking about a pathetic Pokémon adventure anyway. That's because of my stupid bitch of a mother. She caught me nailing that one swimming bitch in Cerulean City, I think her nme was Missy? Mishal? I digress. Back to the story, my mother saw me and forced me to live off on my own in Alola and I can only get back if I become the champion of the region! Stupid cunt. She probably only did that to have some extra down time with my stepdad Oak. Why would she even go for that guy? He's older than Celebi itself.

*Ring Ring*

Fuck. It's the infamous FaceTime interview. Where the professor asks you stupid questions to try and 'help' you settle in on your journey. This sort of works for 10 year olds but I'm fucking 16. Just show me a form so I can sign it and go away faster than a Raichu with Quick Claw and extreme speed.

"Hi there!" a voice cheered. It had the tinge of an over enthusiastic maths teacher, ejacualting over the square root of pi. "Welcome to the Pokemon world! This wor-".

"Leo. 16. Yes I'm male. No I haven't had a Pokemon. And don't ring my door bell or enter my house before 10:00am."

I looked up at the screen and saw stereotypical surfer with a hat. His facial expression indicating that he wasn't used to someone having as great of an attitude as me.

"Woah dude. You should chill, yeah. But see you at Alola. Woo!". What the fuck was that? Why does he talk like that?

"Leo! Pack your stuff!." Fuck you mom, you can't tell me what to do. All I hope is that I could get some there.

* * *

A/N: and that's the prologue! Comment if you want to see him get some next chapter lol. SoulEatah out.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: First proper chapter woop woop

* * *

Chapter 1: Nothing smells like adventure more than Soaked Panties!

Sunshine crawled through the curtains of the pale blue curtains whilst Spearows sang and little boys pitted their pets in basically death battles. Ah yes. The pathetic first day of trying to go home.

It's been 3 months since my wonderful interview and here I am! Alola, the island of beaches and hardly any bikinis. Like why is modesty here of all places? Well, it's not like there are any hot girls my age here. Barely any milfs too. But speaking of girls...

"Good morning stud~."

I turned to my right and there was a girl right next to me. She looked alright. Blonde. Wore a grey dress. I stress the word 'wore'. If you know what I mean!

I nibbled on her earlobe and brought her waist closer to mine. I whispered in her ear "Morning my princess." Man were girls easy to catch.

"You were so good last night baby. Glad to know that a boy would be loving and caring," wait a minute, where is this conversation going? "I like the sound of darling Leo."

She grasped at my cock and stroked it. Too bad for her. Fucking boner killer, wanting marriage is like saying you're only going to use one Pokémon for the rest of your life. What's the point if you can't catch em all.

"Sorry Natalie but-"

"Hold up, my name isn't Natalie, that's my friend's name"

"Oh, forgive me Samantha but-"

"Samantha?! She's also in my posse!"

"It's not my fault you girls can't suck good dick. You guys are like a dugtrio but you're all plain as fuck."

"I thought you were different. Prick!" She got her naked ass off my bed and got up outta here. Whilst smashing my chair, wall and phone on the way out.

I guess I have to actually go out now and shop.

* * *

Okay so let me explain, I haven't left my house since I got here. Yes I know it seems a bit sad and depressing considering I'm the MEGA Playboy Z but I have several good reasons:

1\. I've been getting laid. If you're wondering how I get girls. Ever heard of DelibirdList? 'Presents' everyday man~

2\. I hate battling, my hopes got crushed watching that one guy with a pikachu, what's the point in trying?

3\. Keep forgetting lmao gg n00b$

As I put on my sneakers, packed my bag, locked the door and put my hair into cornrows (pimp pimp), I finally walked outside.

Looking around, the scenery is nothing like boring Kanto. It's very humid here but the air is sweet and clean. Everybody was chill and said 'Alola' which seems pretty weird since it's also this regions name.

I wasn't wearing the best of clothes, stank a little of *ehmm*, but that doesn't matter. Not much hot chicks anyway.

The stroll from my house to Iki Town through Route 1 wasn't very far so I arrived here pretty quickly. Everything here was wooden and tribal. Fuck. I mixed up this place between HauOli City. I should head b-

"Stop it, people might see!" A voice reached my ear. I turned my head quick and saw a glimpse of a goddess.

She wore a plain silk white dress. Her feet were cute and petite, concealed in a pair of white sandals. She had a white plain bag with a pokeball on it and wore a white hat. Everything she wore was plain but simple, modest but elegant. And my god was she beautiful. Her eyes as clear and as deep as the water around the islands. Her blonde hair flowed like a wedding veil and her lips were a slight tinge of pink. There was only one thing I had on my mind when I saw her.

I need her screaming my name.

* * *

Following this angel, I noticed something up with her bag, it kept moving back and forth, almost like it was, vibrating.

This girl isn't making things subtle is she?

As she walked up the hill and finally made it to flat ground, my goddess stopped and opened her bag zip.

One ball, two balls?! This girls needs it bad! And a head?

Out came a Mickey-mouse symbol. A moving purple Mickey mouse head. I think I must've misread the situation. My bad.

"Nebby stop doing that. Behave!"

The Pokémon she was ordering ignored her completely and went on the bridge nearby. How's my chance to strike!

I walked up to her casually and asked "what's the problem Miss?"

"Please can you go and save my friend Nebby." She was even cuter up close; I had to turn away to stop myself from kissing her. "He never listens to me."

"No problem."

I ran to the bridge. Fuck. Looking at the bridge gave me goosebumps. It looks run down like a carnival with Garbodor. Well. Anything for the pussy, right B?

I creeped slowly across the mahogany bridge. Every step I took was slow, the only thing was we're the Spearows that we're now surrounding 'Nebby' and the swaying of the bridge. Like it was like a pendulum. Things this big aren't supposed to be fast. By the time I got to and shielded Nebby. The whole bridge was dancing.

The Spearows looked at each other and all agreed that this shit was getting boring. They were too late though. Nebby was growing bright underneath me and gave a burst of energy, incinerating the bridge beneath us which was over a lake and ground. We were pretty fucking high up. So we fell.

All this to try and get into that girl's pants. Worth it.

"Tapuuuuuuuu." The fuck?

A ball of energy came rushing towards us and put us back next to the girl. Not without causing a shockwave of water though.

I hit the ground hard I think. Everything is turning white-

* * *

You know those times when you have a hangover and don't know what the fuck happened last night. Like suddenly you have two chicks next to you and you're in the middle of Kalos? Just me? Well anyway, I regained consciousness.

I barely have the strength to open my eyes. But something feels warm on my face. It's like a pillow. But the sides of the pillow like where you put the actual pillow into the case. Like folds-

Oh Arceus almighty! I struggled but managed to open my eyes and I gasped. My face was buried into the soaking panties of the girl. Her face was looking down on me like a lost puppy and her Pokémon friend was right next to me looking at me as well.

"So um-"

"Nghh." Wait. Why'd she moan? Oh right. My face is still burying her pussy.

I tried to get up and glanced at the surroundings. Fuck this wasn't my bedroom. This was still the place with the collapsed bridge. Well I guess I need to clear things up.

"Sorry, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. Ehm. My name is Leo, please have sex with me."

She looked at me strangely, "my name is Lillie." Wait a minute. Her look was one of confusion. I think that she doesn't know what sex is. My face in her pussy was probably her first form of masturbation.

"Oh! Leo right?," she asked, looking adorable. Say yes to my request. "The professor told me about you, let's go get your starter Pokémon!" Oh God no. What have I gotten myself into.

"Okay." I nodded dumbly. I need to fuck that girl and I shall stop at nothing to make this happen. Even if I need to do some dumbass Pokémon adventure.

* * *

A/N: my tenses are weird lol. Leo seems motivated.


End file.
